totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn
Quinn is a character labeled The Brainiac on Return to Total Drama Island, who also competed on Return to Total Drama Action, the sequel. Quinn's intelligence has been obvious to those around her since early childhood. One morning when her mother wasn't feeling well, Quinn determined the symptoms her mother was showing and cured the ailment within three days. That was at age six. At age nine, Quinn built a more fuel efficent car engine that ran on vegetable oil (it was destroyed, however, by her clumsy brother). Quinn wishes to win the competition so that she may travel to all of the top Universities in the world. Not to study, but to teach! Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Quinn was the first person to arrive at the Dock of Shame. She greeted Chris politely and remained silent for the rest of the chapter. Quinn is placed on the Raging Foxes team, in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground. Quinn took a much more active role, guiding her newly formed team on what to do in the challenge. It was her idea to knot the ends of the connecting ropes around the trunk of the tree, and this ultimately saved her team from losing. Her team, The Raging Foxes, won invincibility. Quinn once again took the leadership role in Behind Enemy Lines, when she decides on how they will split the team members. She stays on the Fox's side of the field during the challenge, and manages to have Parker, Jessica, and Shannon captured. She was then the only one to notice Rachael and Kevin crossing into their territory, sending Tristan to deal with them. Her team ends up losing the challenge, and she was safe at elimination. Quinn more or less defects leadership of the Foxes to Charlie, (most likely temporarily), due to his apparent skills at raft building, during the raft building challenge in Come Sail Away. She becomes annoyed with him, however, when he continues to flirt with her. The Foxes win the challenge, so she was safe. Quinn teamed up with Charlie and Hannah for the canoe challenge in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. Apparently, Charlie once again tried flirting with her, so she put him in a headlock. She was eliminated from the challenge shortly after by one of the underwater explosions, which had been set up by Chris. The Foxes once again won invincibility, thanks to Zuma, so she was safe. Quinn, asks her teammates if anyone has ever been in a rodeo, when the challenge in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style is announced as a woolly beaver rodeo contest. Charlie claims that he is a rodeo champion, which Quinn apparently believe. When Charlie calls her dollface, she responds with anger, tired of Charlie's constant flirting. When it is her turn to ride the beaver, she ends up letting go of the rein to shake a fist at Charlie, who has just called her dollface once again. The Foxes lose this challenge, and she receives the final marshmellow. Quinn feels the need to push the team, something that leads to an argument with Tristan in How the Mighty Have Fallen. She is the only Fox to be knocked out of the raft during the challenge. She also states that she believes pushing them harder will cause them to try harder, even if it is just to show her up, and that she truely has the team's best interests at heart. Again, the Foxes lose this challenge, and Quinn is voted off. She seems angry and confused as to why she has been eliminated, but vows that Tristan will go down and that she will return. Quinn reappears in Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death, much later. In this chapter, the eliminated campers pleaded with the remaining campers to be voted back in. Quinn's plea was that too ofter, reality shows are won by idiots who don't deserve it. There was a ten-way voting tie, so Chris decided that the two people who did not receive any votes would return, meaning Quinn, along with Charlie, were allowed back into the game. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Quinn seems to take over the leadership role on the Raging Foxes, making her somewhat of a parallel of Rachael. *The pink symbol on Quinn's polo shirt is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Quinn received two marshmallows, and was the sixth person eliminated from Return to Total Drama Island. She returned to the competition in chapter fourteen, and received eight more marshmallows. She received ten, in total. *Quinn received one Gilded Chris Award, and was the second person eliminated from Return to Total Drama Action. Category:Female Characters